Professional hair dressers need a convenient place for stowing hand held hair dryers, hot curling irons and other similar appliances between periods of use. Such appliances are ordinarily provided with pierced hanging tabs or hooks, but the operator is usually in a hurry and has no time to exercise the careful effort required to use this type of mounting structure.
Because of the lack of a convenient means for stowing such appliances, the operators simply place them on the top of a nearby shelf or table, thereby subjecting the appliance to the possibility of being bumped or pulled off of the table as the operator trips over its cord. The appliance may then fall to the floor, break and be rendered inoperative or unsafe for further use. Because no definite place is provided for stowing the appliance, the operator also loses time, first in finding a place for it and later in looking and reaching for it again.
In the interests of saving time, preventing damage to the appliances and reducing financial loss and safety hazards, a more convenient means is needed for stowing hand held hair dryers, curling irons and the like between periods of use.